Math killed the rabbit
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Rukia is doing her Math exercise. But it's not so easy...


The idea of this one shot came in Math. My teacher gave us an exercise and it gave me idea. I translated the exercise from French because English is not my first language. So feel free to correct any mistakes! I hope there're not too many

* * *

Math killed the rabbit

By Hajyh-chan

Being a high school student was never easy. This was a fact for Ichigo Kurosaki. As for Rukia Kuchiki…  
No one ever told her that she would have to solve such problems. This was too much to endure for her. Why life was so hard with her? What did she do to deserve this?

Well let's start from the beginning, right?

Sooner this afternoon, in Math class:

"Well class here is your homework: solve the problem number 3 page 112. You're dismissed."  
So far so good. Let's see what happened next.

Now we are in Ichigo's room, and outside the sunset was beautiful. The orange-haired boy was sitting in front of his desk doing his homework with application. However his roommate (or freeloader according to him) was laying lazily over _his_ bed, which was very irritating for the owner of the said bed.  
"Rukia, why don't you try to move out of _my_bed and try to do your homework?  
- But I don't want to.  
- If you got bad grades I'm not sure Byakuya will like it."  
He had a point. Real world or not, a Kuchiki with bad grades is… well is not a Kuchiki. So Rukia stood up, picked up her books and started doing her own homework.  
Everything is still fine. Alright, now this is when everything went wrong.

Rukia was now doing her Math, and she was reading the exercise while writing some numbers on her exercise book. But in the end of the exercise as she saw her answers, her eyes went wide and she screamed while trying to tear up the paper :  
"No way! It can't be! Noooooo!" Tears nearly fell on the paper when Ichigo grabbed her:  
"Rukia! What the hell is wrong?  
- I… Ichigo, I killed him!" She was now sobbing in his arms, much to Ichigo's confusion.  
"But what are you talking about? Who did you kill?  
- That's the exercise. I didn't want to I swear! No… Not him! That's too hard!  
- But who! Just tell me already!  
- Chappy!  
- Huh?"  
She killed Chappy? That doesn't make sense! Plus he should be the one doing that!  
Wait. She talked about an exercise. Still trying to comfort the petite girl, Ichigo had a look on her Math book still open and read:

_A rabbit wants to cross a road of 4 meters wide. A truck as wide as the road is coming at 60 km/h. At the very last time, the rabbit starts crossing the road with the truck only 7 meters away. __Its start is quick, and it's supposed that it crosses the road in a straight line at top speed which is… 30 km/h.  
Will the rabbit cross in time the road?_

Ichigo was doing his best not to burst into laughter. And according to Rukia's answers on the exercise book the poor rabbit didn't make it in time. He said softly to the sobbing Shinigami near him:  
"It's okay, Rukia. It's not a real rabbit anyway.  
- But it's Chappy, I can't kill him!  
- Yeah I know. Listen: erase what you have done on this exercise, so Chappy won't be really hurt or anything right?" What was he saying now? Has he gone as insane as her?  
"You think so? I can like "unkill" Chappy?  
- Yep."  
A smile came on her face, a true one. That's when Ichigo became aware of how they were close. The blush was coming on his face. But Rukia wasn't as aware as him.

"Thank you so much Ichigo!" she said as she hugged him more tightly. The redness of Ichigo could match now a certain red-haired fukutaichou.  
Finally she released him and jumped on her rubber and started to erase the whole exercise, humming something like "Chappy is alive, Chappy never dies". Ichigo looked her quizzically. Is this girl really sane?

"Well I'm going to do my Math. Give me the book, Rukia.  
- You're not going to do this exercise?  
- Yeah why?  
- No way Ichigo! I don't you to kill Chappy!  
- Rukia I must do the damn exercise!  
- No way! I won't let you!  
- Give me my book! Now!  
- No!  
- Rukia!"  
After purchasing her in the whole bedroom, Rukia holding tightly the book, Ichigo screaming at her everything he could think of, the young Shinigami gave up on his exercise. And it was dinner time. Rukia stayed in the bedroom. Ichigo excused her for his family. That means screaming at his father not to bother her and stop trying to punch him in the face. When Ichigo came back with her dinner, he found only her empty gigai. He laid it in his closet, and decided not to worry. She'll come back sooner or later.

But still, why did she take the damn Math book with her?  
After working some more on his homework (except Math, thanks Rukia), Ichigo went to bed.

A few hours later, in a dark street of Karakura:  
A little pile of paper was in front of a dark silhouette. There many sheets of paper, and even a book was in the middle of the pile. A small murmur came from the silhouette:

"Here's the last one. Now what shall I do with this?" A small silence and then: "I know!"  
It stepped back from the pile and started a spell:  
"Hadou no yon: Byakurai!" There was a flash of light and then darkness came back. From the pile of paper, it only remained some ashes that were soon dispersed by the wind.  
"Alright, I should go home now."  
The dark silhouette went out the street, and took off, jumping from roof to roof.

"Good morning class. Open your book page 112, we'll correct the exercise number 3!"  
The whole class opened the Math book. And then they started to look for the exercise done the last evening (for most of them).  
One could hear everywhere in the class:  
"Damn it, I'm sure I put it in my bag yesterday! " or stuff like that.  
Ichigo turned to face Rukia who was happily drawing some little rabbits and glared at her.  
"Rukia just tell me you're not involved in this mess.  
- Chappy never dies."

_Note to self: Never try to kill Chappy with Rukia around. Even with__mathematic calculations._  
Speaking of wich…  
"Rukia where's my Math book?"


End file.
